


Turn Offs

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zechs' phone is a nuisance.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Zechs Merquise
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Turn Offs

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'vibrate'

Even on vibrate, Zechs' phone was annoying. But doing anything about it, like putting it on silent or turning it all the way off, would mean untangling themselves and Duo didn't entirely want to do that. Not when Zechs was kissing him, his hands in Duo's hair, legs pushing Duo's apart, his--

And there it went again, attempting desperation worse than Duo's.

This time, Zechs pulled away and swore, digging the phone from his pocket and tossing it in the direction of the other side of the living room.

Duo blinked.

"Where were we?"

Duo was happy to remind him.


End file.
